Tomorrow
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: Sion gives Nezumi a little thank you, Nezumi returns favor, and a promise is made for tomorrow.


Sion sighed sadly, setting his cooling mug of tea down on the table before them with a soft clunk. Nezumi closed his ancient book and looked over with those captivating grey eyes questioningly. "What's wrong? Miss your mama?" he asked, humor lacing his voice enough for the tone to be obvious to even an idiotic child. Sion shook his head slowly, frowning with not only his mouth, but his eyes.

"It's not that, really. Rikiga still can't find the tools I need to make the serum. Not even the bare minimum." He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to his body and rested his chin down on them, shaggy white hair falling over his eyes. Nezumi reached over a graceful hand and brushed the bangs out of the way, hesitating to pull his hand away as a familiar urge to play with the oddly colored hair passed through his mind. His hand withdrew.

"Haven't I told you many times before? It's pointless. Even if you do come up with a cure, they'll just suck you dry of blood and-"

"Toss me aside with their trash. I know. But my mother and Safu... what if they're infected? What if they die?"

Sion's eyes filled with salty tears and he started sniffling quietly, the thought of losing the two dearest people to him brought on an overwhelming sadness. Nezumi's eyes narrowed and he stood up abruptly, turning his back to Sion. "Then that's their issue, not yours, or mine, or any body elses. It's up to them to survive." he said coldly, but it was the truth. And what was Sion doing crying for other people again? It was weak and pitiful in the dark-haired teen's mind.

"But what if they die when I could have done something?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I don't care! Nezumi, you have to help me save them! Please!"

Everything happened in the blink of an eye from there. Nezumi spun around angrily and knocked Sion to the ground roughly as he tackled the crying boy, pinning him to the floor and wrapping his fingers around his neck, the red "snake" as prominant as ever. It was a scene that was becoming very familiar to them, like actors on a stage performing the same play every week. Sion's tears paused at the corners of his eyes and the mice darted off with lightning speed to unknown hiding places. Nezumi grit his teeth and looked Sion right in the eye.

"I don't have to do any thing for you. I could kill you right now and it wouldn't matter; they'd still be on their own. So stop crying like a worthless child or else you'll wither and die here." he said sharply, the words spilling from his mouth like ice water from an angry river. Though the lecture was always in different words, it was one that was getting worn from how often it was said. Sion just stared up at those ash colored eyes, his face expressionless as though he was zoning out again.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

"..."

"You're right, I do ask lots of questions, and I do cry a lot, but it's only because I'm scared and I want to know the answers."

Nezumi glared at him and tightened his grasp around his neck, leaning down to whisper in his ear, a slightly pissed smirk playing his lips. "Do you really want to know? Can you handle the truth? Are you prepared to hear the answers, no matter what they may be? The West Block changes people, Sion, and you probably won't be able to handle the kind of change the answers you seek bring."

They were silent for a minute, and when it seemed Sion wasn't going to say any thing else, Nezumi climbed off him and stood up. He swiftly pulled on his jacket, gloves, and wrapped the superfiber cloth around his neck before moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Tomorrow?"

"What?"

Nezumi paused with his hand on the door knob, midturn. He turned to look at Sion who was still sitting on the floor, staring intently at the more mature teen. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I won't make any promises."

And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him loudly. Sion stared at the door, still picturing those grey eyes. They hadn't looked angry or even confused. They were worried eyes. "Is he worried for me, I wonder?" He asked the question, but for once he wasn't honestly looking for an answer; he just wanted to be sure that he'd wake up the next day and Nezumi would be there, cooking soup or reading as usual. Sion hoped for that every day, and thus far his hopes had been fufilled.

When he woke the next morning, Sion sat up in bed to find Nezumi napping on the couch, an open book laying page-down on his chest. The three mice were curled up on the back of the couch, also resting. Sion pulled back the sheets and yawned slightly before getting up and quietly walking over to the sleeping man. Nezumi looked very peaceful and content when he was sleeping, Sion noticed. He slowly slid the book out from under Nezumi's hands, wanting to take a peek at what it was about. A pale hand quickly shot up to grab his wrist tightly, relaxing and letting go after a second. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, Nezumi." Shion appologized, looking over at said person.

Nezumi had bags under his eyes and was looking at Sion tiredly; the hand that had grasped his wrist now glided up to twirl a lock of white hair in its fingers. "I'm staying home today, so try not to be too much of a nuicance, alright?" he requested tiredly. Sion nodded, a bit concerned about the apparent lack of sleep.

"Where did you go last night any ways?" he asked, wondering where he could have been to get such little sleep.

"It's none of your buisness." Nezumi said and snached the book back, closing it without even bookmarking the page. Sion looked at him worriedly, but didn't say any thing else, and Nezumi looked back at him thoughtfully in turn. Suddenly, the street-smart sixteen-year-old got up and walked over to one of the many bookshelves, putting the book that he held away. "I'll make some oatmeal for breakfast. You should have a bath; your hair's getting dirty." he said monotonely, then disappeared into the darkness that the lamplight didn't reach to get things for their meal.

Once in the bath, Sion washed his hair before sinking down in the warm water. "Nezumi..." he whispered, lost in thought. He wanted to ask him why he was so tired, what he was reading, why he chose to read it, where he went, was he worried last night, and many other questions. He wanted to ask all these things, and get answers. "Maybe then I could know you better..."

When he came back out to their tiny living space, dressed and with a towel draped over his wet hair, Nezumi was dishing out oatmeal into bowles, slightly bent spoons threatening to fall out of the rounded containers until they were weighed down with food. It seemed to take a second for him to notice Sion. "You took so long that the food's already getting cold." he said, yet he didn't sound particularily irritated.

"You could have eaten without me."

No response.

They sat on the old couch and began eating; a rare moment of quiet settling in. But of course, as was his airheaded ways, Sion interrupted the would-be-calm silence. "Nezumi? What were you reading?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But I want to know."

"Then find the book yourself. Now shut up and eat."

"You seemed like you didn't want me to read it..."

"I don't care if you read it or not."

"Then why would you grab it from me and put it away?"

"Stop talking."

Sion put his bowl down. "Nezumi, why are you always trying so hard to be distant? It can't hurt for me to know simply what book you were reading." he said, pouting just the slightest bit. Nezumi held his spoon between his teeth and pushed Sion away, since the boy had gotten really close some how.

"We're just strangers, so you don-"

"We aren't strangers. Strangers don't live together. Strangers don't eat their meals together. Strangers don't talk to eachother. Strangers don't save each other." That last one defently got to Nezumi.

"We are strangers, you moron! I'm just paying you back for saving me four years ago! So shut up already; I've got half a mind to silence you for good right now!" he said irritably, holding his spoon the same way he had that night four years ago. 'If this was a knife, you'd be dead'. The line seemed to float in the air as Sion looked at the spoon, then smiled at Nezumi.

"Strangers don't save eachother. Friends do." he repeated, then went back to eating his oatmeal as if nothing had happened. Nezumi sighed reluctantly and shook his head, also returning to the meal, yet Sion's comment was occupying his thoughts.

Sion had spent all morning searching for the book Nezumi had put away. There weren't any that looked like it on the bookshelf that it had originally been placed, which only led Sion to conclude it had been moved again. It was like a game to him, Nezumi noticed; the naive sixteen-year-old even got the mechanical mice helping. "Tch. I don't understand why you're trying so hard to find that damn book." came a bored voice from the couch.

"And I don't understand why you put so much effort into hiding it from me." Sion retaliated. He frowned in defeat as yet another bookshelf turned up empty. He walked over to the couch and slumped down on the worn cushions. "Nothing. I've checked every bookcase, shelf, and even those piles of books at the back; and it's no where."

Nezumi smirked. "Giving up? Good. It's getting close to lunch."

"Eeh, why can't you at least tell me what it was about? It's not like it's a diary or something..."

"One, you need to stop pestering me about it. Two, because I don't have to. And three, men don't have diaries, only girls do."

The younger paused to think, he looked over at their library and stared at the books as though breaking his concentration would cause them to burst into flames. "So... if only girls have diaries, then what do boys write in?"

Nezumi burst into laughter, falling against his roommate's shouler as he tried to stifle his chuckles. "I can't believe you looked so serious over that! You really are something, Sion!" the elder said during pauses in his laughter as he slowly calmed down.

Sion looked hurt. "It's not that funny, Nezumi. It was an honest question." he pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from the still chuckling man. Nezumi sat up and draped a strong arm over the other's shoulder and pulled him close in a headlock, messing up his hair with a gentle noogy.

"You're an idiot, did you know that? Girls have diaries, guys have journals. It's simple as that."

"I don't see the difference. Its like saying dogs are canines, but mutts are strays; they're pretty well the same thing."

Nezumi let out one more humored scoff and let the white-haird boy go, only to have him flop onto his lap. "Whatever."

They sat there for a bit; Sion staring at the cieling lost in thought, and Nezumi playing with his wavey white hair. It was peaceful. Relaxed. Nezumi couldn't help but wish they were like this more often, with no questions or words and just silence. Cravat and Hamlet came to rest on Sions chest shortly, curling up as they were lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest, while Moonlit continued to hunt down the book.

"Nezumi?"

Said man frowned, but still responded less harshly than usual. "What is it now?"

"What can I do so you will tell me what you were reading? I really want to know."

"It's just a book, Sion. You shouldn't waste any more of your time on it."

"It's not like I have any thing else to do; the weather's been bad, so Inukashi doesn't need me to wash the dogs, I already organized all the books, and all the domestic chores are done."

"If you're so bored, get another job; we could use the money."

"...Nezumi, what was the book about?"

The younger looked up at said man seriously, a sort of childish determination burning in his red eyes; this was one question he wouldn't stop asking until he got an answer.

"Love."

"Huh?"

"The book was about love. We're doing a new play at the theater and I wanted to brush up on what love is; apperently all the similies in the world can't seem to describe it perfectly. What is love? It seems that not one of the literary masters of all time can give a direct answer." Nezumi said, almost quoting the many lines of the topic that he had been reading. Sion sat up and looked at the grey-eyed teen thoughtfully.

"Love... is when you'd give your life for some one with out question. When you'd go through Hell and back to be with some one. It's when you can say honestly and unwaveringly with all your heart, 'I love you'. When you'd trust them with every thing most precious to you; feelings, heart, thoughts, and life. That's what love is."

They sat quietly for a few seconds, then Nezumi scoffed. "Have you ever even been in love?"

"I don't think so."

"Then you don't know what it is."

"That's not true; love isn't reserved for a strong sexual attraction to some one, it's an emotion you feel for any one dear to you. For example, I love my mother."

Nezumi looked at him silently, searching his face for any hint of a joke, but it seemed Sion meant every last word he had said. He smirked. "You really are an idiot..."

"You seem to enjoy calling me that lately."

"Only because it's true."

Sion smiled. "Even with the names you call me, it's nice to have a real conversation with you."

"Don't get all sentlemental on me, please. Now why don't you make lunch?"

Stale bread and old cheese. It really was a bad work week for both of them. They had finished the measly meal a few minutes ago and the two boys had obviously been left unsatisfied by the poor quantity of food. Sion absentmindedly chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched a certain raven-haired guy openly read the book he had hidden earlier; he couldn't understand for the life of him why Nezumi had been so embarassed with reading about love.

"What's the new play?"

"Sad as it is, it's not a classic. One of my boss' relatives wrote it up, so I'm stuck with it as his favor to the amature writer. I haven't even gotten a script or anything yet, just the theme."

Sion smiled. "That's nice. That your boss is doing a favor for family, I mean."

"Hardly. He's going to keep all the money earned for it; we're pretty much just getting his relative's name out there."

"It's still nice."

Nezumi just grunted and went back to reading, seeming more irritated by his "homework" than Sion's constant need to talk. The albino boy scooted closer on the couch and peered over Nezumi's shoulder at the yellowed pages. His brow furrowed as he read the lines, confused by the wording. "How are you making sense of any of this?" Nezumi groaned and closed the book, resting his head back on the couch and closing his eyes in frustration.

"I'm not. It's stupid; it's like some one pulled a bunch of words out of thin air and randomly stuck them onto paper. Maybe I should find a different book..."

Sion smiled. "The best way to learn is with experience, so since you're trying to learn about love from a book I assume you've never been in love either?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

Pale lips curled into a smirk as Nezumi turned to look at the teen invading his personal space. "You're such an-"

"Idiot. Yeah, you've told me." the red eyed boy interupted, smiling. He then looked up at Nezumi blankly, spacing out for a few seconds. "Hey Nezumi? What do you already know about love?"

"Outside of sex; not much. Love is stupid really, it leads one to be attached to people and people with something to hold on to are always the first to die out here."

"I see..." No he didn't.

"Why do you want to know, any ways?"

Sion blushed, "I don't know. Just a thought I guess."

Nezumi's smirk grew as he looked down at the blushing face a few inches from his. He stood up and grabbed Sion's soft hand, pulling him to an empty space in their small home. He held one of each of their hands out, then rested his free hand on the shorter boy's waist; Sion almost instantly placing his hand on Nezumi's sturdy shoulder. They started to move, gliding across the floor smoothly as their feet moved in synchronization. Sion loved it when Nezumi pulled him into a spontaneous waltz; it was like a little gift given to him at random. It could have only been better if there was music.

"Why did you want to know if I'd be here today?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

Sion looked away, caught off guard by the sudden question; it almost sounded like Nezumi was accusing him of something. "Uh, well, I had wanted to give you something, but I don't think right now is an appropriate time to..." he trailed off, chewing on his cheek again.

"Come on; what is it?" Nezumi asked, standing still.

"Um..." he was hesitant, still looking away. The elder gently but firmly grasped his chin and turned the boy's head to face him. "I-I... Well, I was going to give you something as a "thank you" for every thing you've done for me..."

"You're blushing; I hope you weren't planning on doing any thing indecen-" Nezumi teased, but was cut off when a pair of soft lips connected with his. Sion kissed him for a few seconds, then pulled away; his cheeks burned with a blush.

"A "thank you" kiss. For every thing."

Nezumi licked his lips for a second, then smiled down at Sion. "Stupid," he chuckled, "You don't thank some one like that when they're simply repaying you."

"You repayed me the day you saved me; all of this only means I'm now in debt to you."

Nezumi licked his lips again, still tasting Sion's. It was warm and sweet... and he wanted another taste. Nezumi stooped his head down, catching Sion's perfect lips in another soft kiss.

Sion flinched a little in surprise, doe eyes widening a little, and he pulled away a bit much to Nezumi's disapproval. "Nezumi?" the white-haired boy inquired, only to be silenced with another kiss; this one he willingingly gave in to. Nezumi moved his other hand to Sion's waist, and the shorter boy in turn rested his hands on the elder's chest. Sion felt his back press against a bookcase and his eyes flew open, unaware that they had even been moving. Nezumi pulled his face back a few centimeters and smirked down at him.

"And that was my "thank you" kiss for shutting up." he chuckled. Sion blushed a pastel pink and glanced away. He felt Nezumi's hot breath on his cheek and ear before he heard the words. "Must you be a natural at everything but survival?" Sion looked back at him, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"It's unfortunate that the prostitute stole your first kiss, but it seems she must have taught you something." he laughed, pressing his lips back to Sion's greedily before the boy had a chance to reply. He licked Sion's bottem lip, and was surprised when his mouth opened enough to grant entrance. His tongue slipped in, slowly exploring the warmth of the other's sweet mouth, bringing one of his hand's up behind Sion's head to press their faces together. With a little seductive coaxing, he got Sion's tongue into action and they wrestled for dominance; the battle dragged a soft and shy moan from Sion's throat. He made a sound of disapproval when Nezumi not only pulled away, but also stepped away.

"Nezumi?"

"Hm?

"What kind of a kiss was that?"

Nezumi thought for a moment, taking more time than he needed to. "That was a practice kiss."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, people learn from experience." and with that, Nezumi planted a gentle kiss on Sion's warm cheek. "Maybe tomorrow we can learn some more?"

"Tomorrow. I'd like that."

A/N:

So I worked on this in bits and peices over a month, give or take, but I got it done. It was more of something to pass the time than a project, but I still like it. I couldn't remember if they had a bath or a shower, so I had to go back to episode three; damn ugliest bathroom I've ever seen. lol. My dad walked over to me when I was writing the make-out scene, too, and I almost panicked! He'd be so weirded out if he read that! XD Speaking of the kiss, sorry if it fails; I'm out of my genre with all this lovey-dovey stuff.

Any how, thank you for reading! Nice, mean, critique, fangirling, anything; all reviews are accepted! :)


End file.
